


The embrace of life and death

by harleyquinn25



Series: Love in the underworld [2]
Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyquinn25/pseuds/harleyquinn25
Relationships: Victor Van Dort/Emily, Victor Van Dort/Victoria Everglot
Series: Love in the underworld [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067657
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"Pardon my enthusiasm!" Emily The Corpse Bride giggled with a shy smile, feeling a bit embarrassed that her hand had come off and ruined the tender moment.

"I _like_ your enthusiasm." Victor Van Dort said kindly, smiling back at her. He snapped the boney hand back on then tenderly clasped it in his own as the two of them exchanged sweet, loving looks. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was so beautiful. Her big, black eyes framed with long lashes, her oval face and icy blue skin, her full pink lips and thick, royal blue hair that fell in waves to her tiny waist, not mention her lovely slim figure as well as everything else, even the considerably more dead parts. Even though she was a corpse she was stunning, every bit as beautiful as Victoria Everglot (even with mascara smeared in the hollows of her eyes) and like Victoria she was beautiful on the inside to. _Oh Victoria!_  
He missed her so much and hoped she was doing alright after the terrible scare Emily had given her the night before, he wasn't sure if he'd ever see her again, but oddly enough sitting here with Emily he didn't feel as lonely as he had last night. As if sensing his wistfulness, Emily scooted closer to him on the piano bench, so now they were skin to skin, when she'd kissed him on the bridge last night her cool touch had scared him so much he'd fainted, but now... he was feeling something he hadn't felt until yesterday morning when he met the love of his life... lust. The fact that she was dead didn't frighten him anymore. Right now, all he knew was that even though he wasn't in love with her, he wanted to kiss her again.

Emily was feeling lustful as well: Victor was the most handsome man she'd ever seen, even more so then her ex, (At least she assumed so, she couldn't really remember what he'd looked like) and more importantly, Victor was kind, he was the only one who truly understood her pain and that's what made her fall in love with him, she moved her face closer and pressed her lips to his again.

Her lips felt soft and cool against his, he kissed her back shyly and gently at first until she began pressing harder and harder and he responded in kind, her cold tongue parted his lips and slipped into his mouth; he was surprised, but was quick to follow her lead, brushing his tongue against hers. This should've felt wrong, but it was quite enjoyable actually, his mind wondered to Victoria again and he wondered if kissing her would feel like this, though he knew her tongue and lips would be warm. He dropped her hand and tangled his hands in her beautiful hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer to him, her full, lace-covered breasts rubbed against his chest and he suddenly felt his manhood grow hard, making him blush with embarrassment. Soon he had to break the kiss to catch his breath.

Emily stared at him: his pale cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily. Oh how she envied the living. Oh how she wished she could have rosy cheeks again, to breath again, and feel her still heart beat. She needed to feel something other then pain for once and she suddenly had an idea how to do it. She reached down and laid her skin-covered hand on his leg. "Make love to me Victor." She whispered.

Victor wasn't sure he'd heard her right. "I'm sorry, Emily, what did you say?" He asked.

The sound of her name made her smile as well as the fact that he was the only one besides her best friends who seemed to remember her name. "I said make love to me." She repeated, more loudly this time.

The thought both thrilled and frightened him at the same time. Last night, the prospect of losing his virginity to a corpse would've made him faint with fright, but he'd grown up since then. And besides Emily wasn't just any corpse; since she'd reunited him with Scarps, he'd considered her a friend and now after losing her, he realized that she was more then just a friend, she was his best friend and he loved her, but not in the way she loved him or the way he loved Victoria. _Victoria!_ She was the one thing that made him give pause to this idea. Last night, Emily had accused him of cheating on her with Victoria (which wasn't true), but if he did sleep with Emily... wouldn't he be actually cheating on his love? The thought made the words spill out of his mouth before he could even think about them, again. "I-I-I don't know, Emily! I mean, I'm still engaged to Victoria!"

Suddenly, Emily pulled away from him and looked down dejectedly at the piano again, her blue hair falling over her lovely face. "Don't _talk_ about _her,_ or even _say her_ _name!_ I can't bear it, not after last night!" Her angel like voice was thick again and a big tear splashed down onto the yellowed keys of the piano.

_Oh shit, I did it again. Why am I always hurting her?_ Victor thought. He hesitantly reached out and put a hand on her dainty shoulder. "I won't, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings again."

"If you _don't want me,_ then _why_ did you kiss me back? _Why_ didn't you push me away?" She sniffled, wiping at her cheek.

"Because I _do want you,_ please don't cry!" He said gently, taking his hand from her shoulder and turning her face towards him again. He gently moved her hair away from her face so he could see her expression, tears were shining like jewels on her pretty lashes and the sight made his kind heart ache with pity.

"Then what's the problem? We _are_ married after all. You may have been engaged to her, but _you're_ married to _me_ and nothing you say can change that!" Emily demanded, a hint of anger creeping into her tearful voice.

Victor knew that arguing with her about their so called marriage was pointless and would just make her mad again, and that was the last thing he wanted. It was already bad enough that he'd made her cry again, so he decided to voice his only other concern. "Is that even possible? I mean I'm alive and you're..."

"Dead." She gave a little shrug, her anger apparently forgotten. "But who cares?! Anything is possible!"

"But are you even still even capable of that? I-I-I mean, is your...? Oh dear." He trailed off, embarrassed.

She nodded, "Yeah, last time I checked!" She answered with a watery chuckle.

The idea was finally making him nervous and Emily sensed that. She gripped his hand, not tight enough to hurt him but enough to show her desperation.

"Please, darling! I need to feel something other than pain and loneliness for once, and you owe me after what you did last night! How you broke my heart!" Her bottom lip quivered and she choked back a sob again. Seeing that she was wearing him down, she raised his hand to her trembling lips and kissed it tenderly. A pearly tear rolled down her nose and splashed onto his hand. "Please!"

Victor knew if he said anything other than yes she'd have another breakdown and he'd lose her forever, and he couldn't bear the thought of either. He wanted this too and he did love her, and isn't that what's most required for sex? Plus he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to see Victoria again, and if anything he could use this as practice for his _real_ wedding night...if that ever happened that is. "Alright!" He said with a heavy sigh.

Beaming Emily threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried, tears of joy wetting his ruined jacket.

"You're welcome." He mumbled, hugging her back and hoping he wouldn't regret this later on.

Pulling back, Emily wiped her tears and stood up before she took Victor's wrist and pulled him along with her. "Come with me!"

"W-where are we going?" He asked nervously.

She laughed her beautiful, husky laugh. "Why, to my bedroom, of course, silly!"

She lead him behind the club and into a spacious ally cluttered with old junk and he saw her veil draped over an old bike. "This is your room?" She nodded, "It looks..." he searched for the right word _. "...cozy."_

Emily smiled. "Glad you like it, because it's _your_ room now too!"

That just made him feel even more nervous. "Oh, that's nice. Thank you for sharing." He mumbled as politely as he could in his discomfort, earning another smile from her. But inwardly he was cringing. _Oh my god, the last fucking thing I want is to live in this dump of an ally! This place is so fucking strange!_ He knew he had to distract himself before he said something wrong again. "Aren't we going to be seen by your friends?"

She shook her head. "No. The only ones who come here are Maggot and Widow and I haven't seen them since before I went to bed last night."

Victor felt his heart clench: he'd heard her singing last night after their fight. The song was beautiful as was her voice, but both were so sad and filled with so much pain he'd wept. When the song ended, he understood her pain because it was like his own: he knew what it felt like to be broken and different and to have to hide your pain and flaws in fear of rejection and to not be able to share your pain with anyone. It was clear that Emily still had her soul and being able to still feel and cry while no one else could made her confused, frustrated, miserable, and lonely. _Poor thing._ he mused, his tender heart once again aching with pity for her.

Letting go of his wrist, Emily walked to her red, coffin-shaped bed and sat down, patting the space beside her in a mirror of last night and he sat down next to her, she laid her boney hand hand on his thigh and was surprised to feel him shaking. "You're shaking, are you nervous?" He nodded. "Why?"

"Because, I've never done this before. What if I fuck something else up?"

_Oh is that all?_ Emily thought relieved, she'd begun to worry he was having second thoughts. "Well then, just let me lead."

Her answer shocked him. "Have you ever...?"

She shook her head again. "No, I'm a virgin." She said with a hint of sadness. "But in life and especially in the five years I've been stuck in limbo, I've read a lot of romance novels, in fact..." She leaned forward and put her blue hand to the side of her mouth again, like she had the night before. "...I have a stack of them hidden under the bed right now." She whispered with a cheeky grin, as she used her little foot to push the stack of books further under the bed and out of plain sight. She then moved closer and pressed her curvy body against his. "Now _shut up and kiss me!"_ She teased.

Victor did as he was told, moaning as she pushed her tongue into his mouth again this time entangling his with it. Emily wasn't the only one who had read romance novels, in the past he'd indulged in a few himself. This was how he'd learned to kiss. Thankfully his parents never found out and he was certain he'd die of embarrassment if they ever did find out. As they kissed he took note of her scent: she smelled sweet like dried flowers, not at all what he'd expected, but it wasn't the first time he'd been wrong about her. The hand on his leg had moved and taking his hand moved it to one of her breasts. Suddenly his shyness fell away and he squeezed it, though the lace and pearls making her moan and nip at his lips with her little teeth, her breast felt cool, soft and firm in his hand, which was surprising considering that she'd been dead for five years, but he decided logic didn't matter right now. Not when he could feel himself growing hard again and this time he was too aroused to be embarrassed about it. His other hand traveled under her soft hair and played over the pearl buttons lining the middle of her back down to her waist.

Smiling Emily broke the kiss and turned so her back was facing him, pulling her azure tresses over her shoulder to make things easier for him. "Unbutton me!"

Victor was happy to oblige, but not before kissing the exposed nape of her lovely, swan-like neck.

Emily giggled, pleased with his boldness, "Guess you're not nervous anymore." She remarked playfully.

"I'm getting there." He replied, his nimble fingers making short work of the buttons.

Standing up, she gave a little shake of her hips and the dress fell in a pool of blue and white around her slender ankles, stepping out of it, she kicked it off the stairs leading to her bed, and toeing off her white heels and pulling off her gloves, stood bare before him.

Victor stared at her in awe; stripped bare, her beauty was even more intoxicating than before. The tears she'd shed at the piano had made her mascara run even more, but that really didn't affect anything: aside from one leg, arm, and rib being all bone the rest of her tall, slim figure was covered in smooth, blue flesh, her legs were long and supple, her hips slender, round, and curvy. Her arms were long and willowy, and her bosom. _Oh that bosom!_ It was lush and ample and topped with two pale blue nipples. She turned in a circle giving him a view of her perfect, round ass, her long blue hair flowing over her little shoulders; he also took note of the matching nest of curls covering the v of her legs.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked, looking at him from under her blue-shadowed eyelids.

"Y-you're r-radiant!" He stuttered. If _she_ looked this lovely naked, he couldn't wait to see what Victoria looked like.

Emily grinned, showing off her sweet little dimples. In life and death, she'd been called beautiful all the time, but this time felt _different,_ more _special._ "Thank you!" She beamed. She walked up to him and pulled off his jacket, then undid his tie. "Now love it's _your_ turn." She purred.

And just like that his nerves returned, not so much of the oncoming sex, but that she might _not like_ what she saw. Since he was pale, lanky, and skinny, but before he had much time to think about it, she already had his shirt off. _Damn, she's fast!_ he thought.

"You're _beautiful!"_ She muttered, dropping to her knees to finish the job.

Poor Victor had never been called _beautiful_ before, and her kindness made him love her even _more._ "T-t-thank you!" He said shyly, blushing as pink as her lips.

By this point, she had undressed him completely and was studying his penis. It was long, thick, and pale pink in color and pulsing with veins; she'd never seen one before today, but doubted any would be as lovely as _his._ Standing up, she took his hand and led him back to her bed, giving him a gentle push onto the mattress and settling between his legs, he grabbed her breasts in both hands and pinched her nipples, making her cry out in pleasure. She pulled him closer to her and he suckled one breast into his mouth. Emily's eyes rolled back in her head and she prayed that the right one didn't fall out again. She treaded her fingers in his thick black hair holding him to her as he switched breasts biting her lightly. She was in ecstasy by this point, this was what she'd always dreamed making love would feel like: pure bliss, a moment later her head fell back and she had to press her hand over her mouth to muffle her scream as she had her first good orgasm ever. Letting go she smiled down at his flushed face. "What the fuck do you mean you've never done this before? You seemed to know exactly what you're doing!"

"But I _was_ telling the truth. I guess I just got lucky this time." After last night he swore to _never_ _lie_ to her again, or to anyone for that matter.

"Whatever!" Laughing again, she climbed on top of him and guided him into her: she felt a tear, but no pain, only the pleasure of being filled.

Victor gasped in shock at the feel of her vagina: she felt cold, wet and tight around his warm cock, but the feeling wasn't completely _unpleasant,_ just surprising.

Hearing his gasp, Emily looked at him in concern. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, its just you're c-cold."

_Of course, how could I forget?_ "Sorry, but that's _not_ really in my control." She said, feeling embarrassed again as well as sad as she was reminded of how _broken_ being _dead_ made her feel. She bit her lip to keep from crying again.

Seeing her sad expression, Victor pulled her into a comforting kiss, which made him move inside her, causing them both to moan.

Feeling better now, Emily began to rock her hips urging him on and he responded by thrusting into her making her gasp and grip his shoulders. She broke the kiss and ran her chilly tongue over the ivory skin of his torso, tasting the saltness of his sweat, (after being dead so long she'd actually _forgotten_ what sweat tasted like) Victor's hands found her bare ass and squeezed hard making her squeal like a little girl as bliss coursed though her bloodless veins. His thrusts increased and she coiled her legs around his waist, balancing on the toes of her pretty little feet, she knew she was close to another orgasm and the thought made tears of joy well up in her eyes again. His warm tongue ran over her delicate collar bones and teased the hollow of her throat, making her muscles tense up. _Won't be long now!_ Then it happened: Victor gently ran his fingers though her blue pubis, his pale nails scratching lightly over the brittle skin of her mound and brushing over her clit and that was all it took to push her over the edge. Stars burst in front of her eyes as she came hard, forcing her to bury her face in his shoulder to muffle her scream, his name tumbling from her lips and tears rolling down her blue cheeks.

Victor was quick to follow, releasing inside her and also having to bury his face in her shoulder to muffle his cries, stars dancing in front of his eyes as well. Victoria's name bubbled up on his lips, but not wanting to hurt her anymore, he bit it back, mumbling out the word _fuck_ instead. He fell back against the red pillow, panting and sweating, Emily collapsed on his chest, heaving the way she had last night when she was crying in the tower. The memory of her tears sent a spasm of remorse though his heart and he wrapped his arms around her enjoying the coolness and softness of her skin against his hot body. After a moment she stopped, but then he felt cold drops hit his chest and knew she was crying again. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Emily turned onto her side and smiled at him. "Never _better._ Why?"

"You're _crying."_

She giggled. "Because I'm _happy._ That was _amazing,_ just like I always dreamed it would be!"

"Yes... yes it was." He muttered, carding his fingers though her cobalt hair. Victor had always viewed sex as a scary thing, but this had been _fun_. If sex with a dead women (and one he only loved as a _friend)_ was _this_ good, then he didn't have to be scared of making love to Victoria anymore.

Emily wound her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest. "Thank you Victor." She whispered.

"For what?" _What the hell could he have done that was worthy of thanks?_

"For two things actually. First for _actually listening_ to me and _understanding_ my pain. In the five years I've been dead, no ones _ever_ done that." As she spoke, more tears spilled down her round cheeks.

Victor reached up and dried her tears, wishing he could do _more_ for her.

"And second, for _this_ , these _perfect_ few hours, for making me _forget_ my pain, and for giving me two of the things I always _wanted_ but could never _have_ : a husband and a wedding night!"

Her kind words broke his heart again and he wished he could love her in the way she deserved to be loved. "Your welcome." He said cuddling her tighter.

Emily laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes. "I love you, Victor." She mumbled, kissing his chest and drifting off to sleep again, lulled by the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

"I love you too, Emily." He murmured, pressing a tender kiss to the top of her head, then, hoping she was too deeply asleep to hear, added in a whisper, "Just _not_ in the _way you love me."_ And settling back against the pillow he closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud bell shattered the quiet, rudely jerking Victor and Emily from their nap. "What the fuck is that noise?!" Victor grumbled drowsily, sitting up and rubbing his brown eyes. He'd been dreaming of Victoria and was annoyed at being interrupted; not even in sleep could he have a nice moment with her without being interrupted.

"Oh, that's just the new arrival bell. Nothing to worry about, happens nearly every day." Emily yawned, sitting up and stretching her long limbs. Truthfully she'd also been enjoying her nap as it had been peaceful, unlike the night before when her sleep had been filled with tears and nightmares and she'd woke that morning feeling very tired and very sad.

Victor turned and looked at her: in contrast to how tired and almost sickly she'd looked when he found her at the piano, she now looked very cute with her sleepy mascara-stained eyes and sleep-disheveled cerulean hair.

"Why don't you go see who died today. I'll be in in a few minutes, after I get dressed."

"Don't you need help with your gown?" asked Victor, always the gentleman.

She smiled at him, touched by his kindness, "How sweet, thank you!"

Getting up, he grabbed her wedding dress and gave it back to her, she stepped back into it drawing her dark hair over her shoulder again as he quickly did up the buttons. Turning around, she kissed his cheek in thanks. Blushing, he shyly kissed her pretty little nose, making her giggle. Then dressing quickly, smoothing his jet-black hair, and hoping she didn't leave any marks on him, left the bedroom and went back into the club. The lights in the Ball and Socket were very bright compared to the dimness of the alley, he wasn't sure what time it was as there was no clock around nor had there been any sun or moon (this is the underworld after all). But seeing how busy the club was now, he assumed it must be ether midmorning or afternoon. Looking around, he saw Miss Plum talking to the new arrival, who looked a lot like... "Mayhew?" But how could that be? He'd been alive yesterday morning, but the more he looked he realized that had to be him, not noticing as Emily entered the club again. Delighted, he went over to his dear friend. "Mayhew, how nice to see you!" But as he reached him, his friend turned around and Victor gasped; the poor man was _dead._ "I'm so sorry!" He said. He had always known Mayhew was sick as he was always coughing, but he never suspected it was _this_ bad.

"Oh, yeah. Actually though, I feel _great!_ " Mayhew said in his gravely voice, taking a deep breath.

Victor suddenly felt very self-conscious as he was certain he smelled of sex and he really didn't want to explain that he'd been fucking a beautiful dead woman.

Emily walked back over to the piano and sat down on the bench again, she could see her husband talking to the new guy. He must be one of his friends. _How nice, it'll be good for him to have another friend down here, beside me and Scraps, of course._ She thought with a smile.

"Mayhew, I have to get back. They all must be worried sick! How is everyone?" Victor asked.

_Get back? No!_ Those words wiped the smile right off Emily's beautiful face. _How dare he even THINK of leaving me after what we just shared?! Did that mean nothing to him?!_ But surprisingly, she felt no anger this time, only sadness. She bit her lip as tears filled her ebony eyes again.

"Well, they're still wondering where you slipped off to. Oh, and Miss Victoria." Mayhew replied.

_Victoria? No, not her! Why the fuck does everyone keep saying that bitch's name? Victor is MINE, not hers! He's married to ME, not her! He made love to ME, not her!_ Emily kept repeating those words in her head for comfort, but it didn't work. By now, the tears were already streaming down her cheeks, over her neck, and into the bodice of her dress. She couldn't bear to hear anymore and blocked out the rest of the conversation, clenching her fists, her body shaking.

"Yes, yes! How is she?" Victor begged suddenly desperate for news of his love. Sex with Emily hadn't been meaningless, far from it actually. But Victoria was his true love and no amount of great sex could change that and he was sure he'd now cheated on her.

"Well, she's getting married this evening." Mayhew casually replied.

"What?! Married to who?!" That sentence nearly made Victor faint from shock; this had to be some kind of mistake.

"Some newcomer, Lord Somebody, or other!" Mayhew answered, shrugging.

"But that's impossible!" He didn't want to believe it but one look at his friend's face told him he _wasn't_ lying.

"Yeah. Well with you gone and all, I guess they didn't wanna waste the cake." His friend joked with a laugh.

Victor felt his heart smash into a thousand pieces. "But how could she...?" He lamented, hot tears pooling in his brown eyes. A skeleton came over and started talking to Mayhew, but the poor boy couldn't listen anymore, shaking his head he walked away, tears running down his pale cheeks.

"Victor, where are you going?" Emily whimpered, but he couldn't answer her and walked out into the hallway with his head hung low. As soon as he was alone, he broke down, sobbing so hard that his chest ached and he couldn't catch his breath. _Is this what it feels like to die of a broken heart?_ He almost hoped so because now knowing that his beloved wasn't waiting for him anymore, he wasn't sure if he wanted to live anymore. He didn't know what to do anymore: he had cheated on her with Emily and now, Victoria was cheating on him by marrying another man. _I should've know that a beautiful young woman like her would never want a broken freak like me!_ By now, he had reached a hallway lined with coffins, he slumped down in one near the door of the kitchen and wept even harder, his thin shoulders shaking with sobs. The last time he had cried this much was when Scraps died and he never thought anything could hurt as much as that had, but this was just as bad if not _worse._ Reaching into his coat, he drew out the sprig of winter jasmine Victoria had given to him when they first met. The memory made fresh tears spring to his eyes and hanging his head, he pressed his hand to his forehead and sighed heavily. "I'm too late!" He sobbed, lifting his head, the tears soaking his cheeks again. He dropped the flower and as it hit the floor two tiny white petals broke off, just as he was on the verge of tears again, Emily's voice, distressed and whiny came issuing though the door. Suddenly worried about her and eager for a distraction from his broken heart, Victor dried his tears on his sleeve, stood up, and went to the door, opening it a crack to listen in.

"Victor? Where are you going?" Emily whimpered, her lovely face streaked with tears, but she received no answer as her husband walked right past her and out into the hallway. Utterly dejected, Emily slumped over the piano and buried her face in her arms, sobbing as if her heart would break again. She cried for a few minutes until she felt a gentle hand on her back. Hoping Victor had come back, she lifted her head and turned around, but it was Miss Plum.

"Come with me, sweetheart." Emily nodded, stood up, and followed her into the kitchen. Closing the door, Miss Plum sat the girl down at the table and looked into her tear-filled eyes, "Now what's the matter, deary?" She asked kindly. "He-he..." Emily tried to explain but the words stuck in her throat and she broke down in convulsing sobs, having another breakdown. Plum let her cry, stroking her pretty hair until she seemed to run out of tears, then handed her a wet cloth, which Emily used to dry her tears. "No, use it under your eyes, dear. Your mascara is running!" "What?" Embarrassed, she jumped up and ran to look at her reflection in one of the pans hanging above the table. _Christ, this must've happened in the tower last night! I can't believe no one pointed it out and just let me walk around looking like this for so long!_ She furiously scrubbed the stains from under her eyes then tossed the cloth back to Plum, who then went to stand by the fireplace. "Now would you mind telling me what that boy did to put you in such a state?"

Just then Emily realized that in all the chaos she'd forgotten what made her cry in the first place. But she did remember that Victor walked out on her and decided to go with that. "Oh Mrs. Plum, what am I to do? He just walked off without saying a word. Are _all_ men like this?" She whined, turning to face her and clasping her hands.

"Well, I'm afraid _none_ of them are very bright. They get something stuck in their heads and you can't do a thing with them!" Plum remarked, pulling a knife from another cook's head and cleaning it with the cloth as she walked away.

_Gee, thanks for nothing. Emily thought, throwing her arms in the air and folding them over her chest in frustration. Why is everyone being so odd today? Do they know something that I don't? No, that's silly. I know everything that goes on down here. Something is up with Victor, everything was great when we were making love and cuddling, but now it's like something has changed. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only sane person down here!_ Her full lips set into a sulkily pout and she gave an aggravated sigh, but before she could fall into a sulk, the other door swung open, making her turn around.

"My dear, we have to talk." Elder Gutknecht said, walking in and setting the book from last night on the table.

"Let _me,_ tell her! Please, let _me_ tell her!" Maggot begged, poking out from the pages of the book; he fixed Emily with a creepy, knowing look and chuckled darkly.

"What!" She demanded curtly. Her arms were still crossed, annoyed at her sulking being interrupted as well as unnerved by the look Maggot was giving her, with his powerful nose she was sure he could smell the sex on her and knew what she had been up to. _Come to think of it, where has he been all day? And why had he been with the Elder of all people? Wait a minute, could he have been... oh no... Could he have been hiding in my room the whole time and watched as me and Victor had sex and then went to gossip about it?_ That was just like something he would do, for in spite of how much he loved her, he also loved to embarrass her. _Oh, if I find out that's what he's done I'll never forgive him!_ Not that she was _ashamed_ of what she had done, mind you, but she was feeling so moody right now that she didn't want to talk about it.

"There is a complication with your marriage." Elder said gravely.

The concerned, sorrowful tone of his voice made her sour mood fade. "I don't understand." She said, dropping her arms and feeling confused.

"The vows are binding _only_ until death do you part."

Now Emily was getting worried again. "What are you saying?" She asked, furrowing her long black brows.

"Death has _already_ parted you."

The words hit her like a slap to face and she gasped in shock and horror. "If he finds out, he'll leave!" She whispered, biting her finger lightly. She couldn't allow that, not when the feel of his lips on her neck and his cock inside her were still fresh in her mind. Then another thought came to her. _If we're not really married, then that means I had sex out of wedlock! Great, as if I didn't have enough of a scandalous reputation in life, now I'm a slut as well as a broken freak! "_ There must be something you can do!" She begged, stepping forward and clasping her hands.

"Well, there is _one_ way." Elder said reluctantly.

"Oh, please, please! Let _me_ tell her!" Maggot piped up, sounding even more excited.

_Okay, why is he acting this way, its making me uncomfortable?_ Emily wondered. By this point, she was certain it had nothing to do with her sex life, because if it did he would've said something already.

"It requires the greatest sacrifice." Elder said gently.

"Go on, get to the _good_ part!" Maggot drawled, practically orgasmic by this point.

Emily couldn't take the stress anymore. "What is it?!" She demanded, the fear tightening her chest.

"We have to _kill_ him!" Maggot cried, grinning maniacally.

"WHAT?!" Emily shrieked, her hand leaping to her mouth. Her head spinning, she wondered if she was going to faint. She backed away from the table, shaking all over and feeling like she was trapped in a nightmare.

"Victor would have to give up the life he had forever. He would need to repeat his vows in the land of the living and drink from the Wine of Ages." Elder continued, turning the pages of the book as Maggot looked on, apparently getting off on the poor girl's heartbreak.

"Poison!" Emily gasped, turning towards the fireplace. She blinked hard to keep from crying, but it was no good as she felt bitter tears swelling in her sable eyes. Her legs were shaking so hard she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand up, she felt like she was dying all over again.

"This would stop his heart forever, _only_ then would he be free to give it to _you._ " Elder finished, coming over to stand next to her.

Emily didn't even need to think about her answer: she couldn't do it, yes it meant she could never make love to him again, but she couldn't take away the thing she loved most about him: his life. She didn't know how much she loved him being alive until they became one, she couldn't take away all the things that made their love making so wonderful: his smooth fair skin, his soft sweet blush, his comforting warmth, his heavenly scent, his heartbeat that had lulled her to sleep like a soothing lullaby. She couldn't take all of that away and doom him to the same hellish existence she had been forced into. Such selflessness wasn't like her. Usually she never gave a thought to anyone's needs except her own, but she supposed this was what true love was: putting others needs before your own. Even though the thought tore her heart to shreds, she was ready to say goodbye. "I could never _ask_ him!" She sobbed. And at that moment, her legs gave out. She landed hard on her knees, her sapphire hair fell over her face again as the tears gushed down her quivering cheeks like a waterfall. But no sobs broke past her lips this time, she was too numb and her throat was closed like she was being strangled. Elder reached out to her, but she paid him no heed; she just sat there weeping silently, wishing _not_ for the first time that she had no heart so she didn't have to _feel_ this agonizing pain.

Victor was still crouched at the door watching his best friend crumble on the floor in tears. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, but what stuck out the most was her selflessness. She was willing to give him up rather than take his life even though they slept together, that made him incredibly proud of her. As crazy as it sounds dying to be with her actually didn't sound so bad. Victoria was gone, married to another man, but Emily was still there and she was Victoria's equal in nearly every way. No, he _wasn't_ in love with her, but he loved her as a friend, he understood her, respected her, pitied her and desired her and maybe after a while he _could_ fall in love with her. Hell, if the sex was always _that_ good then he could definitely see himself falling for her, he never would've thought a corpse could be so good in bed, but Emily had proved him wrong. In spite of her many flaws, there was much to love about Emily: her sweet, husky giggle, her beautiful dimpled smile, her angel like voice, her kind loving heart, her soft blue hair, her round black eyes so full of feeling, her sweet scent of dried flowers. Even the things that should've been turnoffs appealed to him: the coldness of her lips, tongue, skin, and vagina, the fact that part of her was all bone, and that her limbs and eye tended to fall out, even the way she tasted: like salt and musk. Their sex hadn't been meaningless; it had made him feel brave, bold, and confident, which now that he thought about it was how he'd begun to feel after being with her for a few hours last night. Without knowing it, she had changed him for the better. If she could be selfless for him, then he could do the same for her and try to give her the happiness she deserved. His choice made he got up and walked into the kitchen.

"You don't have to!" Emily gasped and her head shot up, her pretty face soaked in tears. Victor was standing in front of her and she noticed that his eyes were red, meaning he must've been crying to. She pulled her now tear wet hair out of her face so she could see better. "I'll do it." He said solemnly. Those words made her eyes refill with tears of joy and wiped away all thoughts of selflessness. Her joy was too strong to fight him on it, this felt like a dream; finally all of her pain and suffering was being rewarded and he would be hers forever now.

"My boy, if you chose this path, you may _never_ return to the world above. Do you understand?" Elder warned.

Smiling warmly, Victor reached down and helped his bride to her feet, then gently clasped her cool hand in both of his warm ones. "I do." He muttered, moving closer and gazing into her beautiful, beaming face.

Overwhelmed with love and gratitude, Emily flung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, tears flowing freely down her cheeks and the repressed sobs shaking her body. Seeing this, Elder picked the book with Maggot still in it and left to give them some privacy.

Victor kissed her back, holding her as tight as he could. Her mouth tasted salty from her tears, but he didn't mind. And when he felt her tongue invade his mouth again, he responded eagerly, tangling his hands in her wavy hair again. Yes, he was certain in time he _could_ fall in love with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria Everglot gasped as she stood at the door of the church, standing at the alter was her beloved Victor. He was facing away from her, but she could tell he was wearing a very fine new suit. And the tall figure next to him was also facing away, but she could tell from the beautiful gown, veil, and the bit of blue hair peeking out from the flower crown that it was the beautiful corpse who had broken into her room last night, scared the shit out of her, and dragged Victor away with her. She wasn't sure why they were there since the girl had said she was his wife, but after escaping her monstrous new husband, this was the last thing she wanted to see. "Victor?" she said, tears filling her brown eyes. A skeleton turned and shushed her. Poor Victoria wanted to run away sobbing, but she knew she couldn't because Barkis was bound to come looking for her. So choking back sobs, she quietly crept into the church and hid behind a pillar, the tears now rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"Living first." Elder said to Victor.

Victor turned and looked at Emily. _She looks like an angel!_ He thought happily. Surprisingly enough, he didn't feel nervous at all this time, he lifted his hand. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." He picked up the gold goblet and held it out to Emily. "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine."

Elder turned to Emily, "Now you."

Emily beamed at Victor as she set her bouquet down on the table; she had dreamed about this moment so many times and now it was finally happening. She could feel tears of joy welling under her lashes and was sure her mascara was going to run again, but she was so happy that she didn't give a fuck if it did. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." She repeated, her happy voice echoing through the quiet church. She picked up the tall red bottle of poison. "Your cup will never empty." She poured the rich, red wine into the gold cup. "For I will be..." But then her eyes drifted over Victor's shoulder and what she saw made her gasp and set the bottle down on the table with a clang. Victoria dressed in white was hiding behind a pillar behind Victor, her tears catching the light and for a few seconds their eyes locked brown on black. Suddenly Emily felt like she had been doused in ice water as the weight of everything came crashing down on her. _What the hell am I doing?! I'm doing exactly what I said I wouldn't, taking away the thing I love most about him, his life! And for what? For my own selfish, fucked up reasons! That's all my afterlife has been, making everyone fulfill my own selfish desires over and over again for FIVE FUCKING YEARS! No wonder I've been stuck in limbo so long, I've been a prisoner of my own ego! Now I'm taking away from him the one thing I didn't have, a choice, AND I'm forcing him into a marriage that would make us both miserable! He doesn't love me like I love him and I don't think he ever will. It's HER he loves, it's HER name he almost cried out when he climaxed, not mine. He even told me that he only loved me as a friend and that's not enough for a good marriage! Yes he made love to me, but I'm not going to hold him to it. He gave me what I needed a few hours of painless bliss and love and that's good enough. If he could be selfless for me, then I can do the same for him AND for her. After all, he's the one who made me selfless. He was right all along, we ARE too different!_

She broke from her thoughts and realized everyone was waiting for her. "I will be..." She faltered, her voice now shaky and sad, she saw Victor mouth the word _'yes'._

"Go on, my dear." Elder said kindly.

"Your cup will never empty..." Emily felt her chin start to quiver, but she blinked and tried to hold back her tears. She tried again, sounding even more sad. "For I will be..."

Victor was confused by Emily faltering. _Was she nervous?_ That seemed very out of character for her as he'd never seen her nervous, not even right before they made love, even though it had been her first as well as his. But that was the only explanation that made sense so he decided to help her out. "I will be your wine." He finished for her and raised the cup to his lips, but Emily quickly slammed her boney hand over the cup and pushed it down, the bone clanking loudly against the metal. Victor turned and gave her a confused look.

Emily heard her friends whispering about her, but her heart hurt so much she didn't care. "I can't!" She whimpered, her voice raw with pain as she lost the battle with her tears.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked gently and began to turn around, but she gently cupped his warm cheek in her hand and made him look at her. _"This_ is wrong! I _WAS_ a bride, my dreams were _taken_ from me. Well now... now I've _stolen_ them from _someone else!"_ She sobbed, a huge tear seeped from under her lashes and rolled down her tattered cheek. "I love you, Victor..." She sniffled, taking one last look at his beautiful face through her tear glossed eyes (he looked ready to cry himself). "But you're _not mine."_ She wept, her voice breaking, then letting go she sniffled back her tears and held out her hand with a sweet smile. A _child_ no more, but now a _woman._

Victor turned to see what she was looking at and what he saw made his heart leap. Victoria had been there the whole time, hiding behind the pillar, looking beautiful in her wedding garb.

"Victoria!" He whispered, wanting to cry with happiness. His love came from behind the pillar and walked towards them as the people in the crowd gasped. She took Emily's outstretched hand without a hint of fear then Emily laid Victoria's little hand in Victor's. The three of them looked at each other, both feeling very proud of Emily, from the look on her face they could tell Emily was proud of herself to.


	4. Epilogue

"And you know the rest." Victor said to his new wife, finishing his entire story.

They were laying in Victoria's bed wrapped in each others arms, having just finished their wedding night. Her head was pillowed on his bare chest, her beautiful, flowing chestnut hair covering him like a blanket and he'd been running his fingers though it as he was talking. Everything he'd wondered about while he'd been with Emily had come true: sex with Emily had been amazing, but sex with his true love had mind-blowing and not scary at all. The only thing that had scared him was Victoria being in pain when he broke her hymen, but that had passed quickly and the rest had been perfect. Victoria was everything Emily had been and yet not at the same time. Where Emily had been cool to the touch, Victoria was warm, Emily had smelled of dried flowers and tasted of salt and musk, where as Victoria smelled of powder and perfume and tasted of cinnamon and rosewater. Rather than cold and wet, she'd been warm and wet, and while Emily's blue hair had been thick and wavy, Victoria's brown hair was straight and silky. They had awoken hours ago and while they were cuddling she had asked where he had learned to do all he had last night and he'd decided to tell her the truth about his time in the underworld. She had stayed quiet the whole time just holding him and letting him talk, but now that he'd finished he was scared of what her reaction would be.

"Well... you were certainly busy." She said finally.

Her tone was hard to read, he had expected her to be angry, but he couldn't tell if she was, she sounded almost indifferent. "I'm so sorry, Victoria! I never should've agreed to it, I know you must be angry, but-"

"No, I'm _not_ angry."

"You're not?" He felt her shake her head. "...Why?"

She shrugged her little shoulders, "I don't know, I should be. Maybe because if it wasn't for _her_ , we wouldn't be here right now. If _she_ could give _us_ a lifetime together, then I supposed I could let her have _you_ for a few hours."

"But-but-but... I _cheated_ on you!" Victor wasn't sure why he was arguing about this, but this was so not what he had expected. Maybe because he had spent so much time with Emily who was so easily upset that he expected the same from Victoria.

"No, you really didn't. By the time you made love to her, I was already forcibly engaged to Barkis so our engagement had been nullified. And then I had to marry him so technically you were free to sleep with whoever you wanted." The memories made her shiver and Victor tightened his arms around her, pressing a soothing kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm sorry you had to go though that, I never should've brought it up!"

"Not talking about it won't make it not have happened. Besides it's over now, he's dead." Victoria sighed, settling closer to him.

"Oh, he's _more_ than dead, darling. They ripped that scoundrel to pieces!" Victor said gleefully.

Victoria laughed, she had a soft, sweet laugh. "Good. I know it's a terrible thing to be happy about, but I really _hate_ him."

"Me to, and so did Emily." Victor sighed, his heart clenching at the memory of his best friend. "Poor Emily, what a terrible thing to happen to one so young."

"Indeed. Do you miss her?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

He nodded. "Yes, very much."

"It's alright to miss her, I kind of do too. You seemed very close to her." Victoria didn't sound jealous, merely sympathetic.

"Yes, she was my best friend." Victor admitted wistfully.

"Did you love her?"

Victor saw no reason to deny it as Victoria didn't see her as a treat anymore, "Yes, I loved her dearly, but not in the way I love _you!"_ He added, leaning down and dropping a kiss on her cute little turned up nose.

Victoria giggled and blushed light pink. "Oh, I know that. I could tell by the way you looked at her, it's not the _same_ as how you look at _me."_

"If you already knew the answer, then why did you ask in the first place?" Victor asked in mock annoyance.

"Because I wanted to hear you say it." Victoria teased.

He laughed and pulled her into his lap. "Fair enough."

They laid this way cuddling some more for a few seconds until Victoria broke the silence. "I have an idea."

"Oh really? And what's that?" He asked, playing with her hair.

"If we ever have a daughter, let's name her Emily."

Victor's heart melted at the sweet suggestion.

"I feel it's the least I can do to repay her selflessness to us and this way, a part of her will always live on now that she's in a better place." She finished.

Victor suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion and gently turned her over to face him. "You're such a sweetheart, Victoria. I'm so lucky to have married you!" He replied, his brown eyes moist.

"Oh Victor, I feel the same!" She cooed, mirroring what she said when he'd confessed his love for her. Then the two of them shared a long passionate kiss. When it ended, she went back to laying on her back in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her chest. He gently brushed a hand over one of her breasts making her moan softly.

Victoria blushed even pinker, "I do understand why you were temped by her. She was very beautiful for a corpse."

"Yes she was." He brushed her other breast, feeling aroused again. "Just as lovely as _you."_ It was true, Victoria was every bit as beautiful naked as Emily had been.

Her face turned as pink as Emily's lips and felt his hardened manhood beneath her, making her own arousal grow.

"You know, she called me beautiful before we fucked." He said causally.

"Well, its true. You _are_ beautiful." Victoria said kindly.

"Well, she was the _first_ one to ever call me that, because my parents _never_ did." Victor replied a bit sadly.

"You poor soul, I'll be sure to remind you often."

Grinning, Victor suddenly flipped over so his wife was pinned underneath him. "Let's get started on that daughter _now."_ He purred.

Victoria matched his smile. "With pleasure!"

Then they lost themselves in each other again.

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> credit to VioletRose13-Art for helping me write this and Phorpus whos story i got some ideas from. I also got ideas from a story by : Victoria


End file.
